


Weapon : A Dominion Music Video : Michael/Alex (Season 1)

by Braid7



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is learning to trust Michael. Season 1 Episodes 3-5. Song by Matthew Goode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon : A Dominion Music Video : Michael/Alex (Season 1)

[Weapon : A Dominion Music Video : Michael/Alex (Season 1)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html) (link to external site)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/863/weapon-dominion-michael-alex-\(season-1\))


End file.
